


logic

by jimlecavich1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, Dancing Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Embarrassed Alec Lightwood, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec, Multi, Top Magnus Bane, malec is my religion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimlecavich1/pseuds/jimlecavich1
Summary: What if in season 1 episode 4 when Clary makes Magnus summon the memory, the demon doesn't give clary her memories back but the demon does give everyone a small piece of their future. This would include everyone seeing closeted Alec slow dancing with Magnus. Or them kissing after a fight with shax demons.





	1. Chapter 1

'We each must not let go of each other's hands' Magnus said with a coy smirk as if this were amusing.

He stretches his hand closer to me PLAY COOL PLAY COOL I chant to myself in my head I reach out and touches his fingers.

As our fingers lace together I feel a string of electricity shoot through them. I reach for Jace and he reaches for clary who reaches for Izzy which brings it full circle to Magnus. Magnus starts chanting in a language I can't understand. Next, a dark gray cloud of smoke is swirling in the middle of the circle we have made with our hands.

 

'Give Clary Fray her memories back' Magnus hollers confidently.

'No the demon says amusingly.

I can't help but smirk a little because it's exactly what I would do, it pulled me out of my thoughts by what Magnus is saying.

'Why' 

'Because ,I could give you something so much more precious'

The demon screams a loud streak and reaches out to touch the top of my head when he does so an image pops up in the dark smoke everyone can see it.

    It's about Magnus and I fighting shaxs demons. He uses his magic to chop one into       dust and as he does one comes up behind him. I kick his legs tripping him and shoot the demon with my arrow. There are two behind me and three behind him. We are back to back fighting with a flick of the wrist they explode. 

 

           There is blood all over both of us. Then something happens that no one expects. Magnus is lying on the ground chuckling I look at him and grin. I grab him by the arm and pull him up then... No by the angel noo please they did not just see that. I turn bright red as they all react to the future.

     I Grab Magnus by the arm and pull him up so my arms are around his waist. 'You were a little short with that last one shadowhunter you need a little practice' Magnus teases. I scoff and slap his butt playfully them we kiss.

            This seems very unlike me and I look at the ground as the memory vanishes. I don't say anything. 'Alec' Izzy says trying to comfort me as I start to pull away but as I do another memory flickers through all of us. It's of me again and Magnus. I'm sitting on the piano which is in one of the many rooms in Magnus's loft. I start to play somewhere only we know. I sing along because I think I'm alone. Think. when I'm done belting out the last note I hear clapping. The clapping scares me at first. I turn around and am completely embarrassed. My cheeks are bright red.

          'I don't play any instruments. I don't sing.' Magnus says mimicking my voice. I Laugh.

           'I don't sing my ass you are absolutely amazing.'Magnus looks at me as if I'm the only thing in the world.

     'No I'm not' I say with a non-humorous laugh.

     'The hell you aren't' Magnus says completely serious. 

     'I'm not as good as Jace' I say as I turn around to look at him. He comes up to me to put his hand on my face.

'No your better he is, is boring and normal.' he says as I lean into the touch. 'You, my dear are completely unusual which is a good thing.' I look at him with the widest smile ever seen on myself.

         I can feel everyone gasp because even I have never seen myself like this it's amazing. 'What about this, we slow dance and i’ll sing.' i suggest. 'My dear that would be wonderful.' I start singing Suddenly Seymour. I surprise myself with all the high notes I can hit but what surprises me the most is I am dancing. and it it isn't even bad dancing.

      We are all pulled out of the memory at the same time. Jace screams 'I didn't know you could sing' Izzy squeals' omg how have i never known this' I Still can't look at them I break the bound and walk out 'Alec' Magnus calls from behind me. I look at him and feel like an idiot for the tears running down my face. I run out finding my self at the hunter's moon


	2. prevail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec drowns his sorrows with a cocktail of different drinks after the memory demon and is found by Simon.

I sit down at the bar closest to the wall. 'Give me something super strong' I say trying to sound natural. 'K' The lady says without even looking at me. She hands me something that his clear. I pick it up and throw my head back. The drink that taste like acid slides down my throat. My eyes water as i try not to cough 'Another' She pours two more and gives them to me. 

 

SIMON POV  
I was being escorted by Raphael because he is a dick and he won't let me go. He has buisness to settle with Alec Lightood. I don't know what kind but probably the kind that ends with broken chairs. Raphael walks up to him.'Hey Raaaaphael.' Alec mumbles with a small giggle. 'Would you look at that the perfect Lightwood boy is drunk, I didn't know you knew the word fun' Raphael said with a laugh. 'Have you ever had a secret exposed its a complete freeing feeling but then you are crushed by the devastating fact that everyone knows'. Alec says completely straight face. I whisper ' What do we do' in Raphael's ear. 'I know a guy, he doesn't like Shadowhunters but he can help.' 'Where we going raph' Alec says with a smile. 'You'll see come on' Raphael says as he pulls Alec by the waist. 

 

Magnus's pov  
I portaled back to my loft. I wasn't even going to attempt to find Alexander. My presents would only anger him.I hear a knock on my door. With a flick of the wrist. Raphael comes in and he is walking with a very drunk Alec. He is laughing really hard. 'Raphael, what the hell' I say giggling slightly. Raphael lets go of Alec and he falls on to me. 'Your buttons of pretty' Alec says tucking head into my neck. I think he fell asleep so i talk lowly. 'I found him hammered at the hunters moon' Raphael says empatheticly. 'He was talking about some secret.' Raphael informs. 'oh dear' I say because i know the secret he was outed of course. 'Got it Raphael go home.' I say as Simon and Raphael leave.  
What did you do i think to myself. I snap my fingers and Alec is lying in my bed. Stare down at him lean down and kiss his head. 'Sweet dreams' I say as i walk away. I am stopped by Alec grabbing my arm. 'Stay..please' I go to the other side of the bed and lay down. When i do Alec puts his head on my chest and falls asleep.


	3. First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is reminded of how much he loves hating people and Alec starts the day with something lovely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is full of graphic sex FYI.SORRY, NOT SORRY.ENJOY

**_Alec P.O.V_ **

I wake up and my head is throbbing. I find myself in the bathroom rummaging through the cabinets trying to find pain reliever because my stele is gone.

 

            I hear the sound of laughs coming from outside of the room.I walk into the living room and see that Izzy, Jace, Clary, Simon, Raphael, and of course Magnus were all in the kitchen cooking breakfast like a goddamn reality t.v. show. I walk into the kitchen and turn on the water. No one really notices I was there.

 

I drowned myself in water and rested my head on the table.’Someone is hung over.’ Jace says slapping a hand on the back of my neck.’How the hell can someone breath that loud seriously Jace shhh….’ I say quietly trying to persuade him to stop.

Raphael is talking to Magnus and Simon is talking to Clary because she hasn’t seen him in a while. Izzy walks over to the food that is cooking on the stove.Jace is quick to push her away from it with a quick.’umm..no’ 

 

When the food is done everyone sits down. I sit down resting my head on the table because my head still feels like I was attacked.There was a flash in my brain, a memory from last night.>I was talking to Raphael and I called him Raph and he hated it.<

 

I look up with my mouth and eyes wide at Raphael.’You remember something from last night you didn’t want to?’ Raphael said slightly laugh.’I just remembered that awful vest you were wearing Raph.’ I say smiling putting long 'f' sound on the Raph.

 

He looks at me straight faced.While everyone laughed.Izzy fell over and the chair gave out. ‘The...oh god the salt hombre...ha’ Izzy screamed in between laughs.I start to laugh too and by the end, we were all laughing. Even Raphael had a small smirk.

 

I look over at Magnus who has this wide smile. I stop laughing just stare at him. He winks and I mumble ’Fuck’ because it was so hot.Then when I realize that everyone heard what I said I say ‘My ..uh. Head hurts I'm gonna go lay down.’ I stand up and walk over to the room and lay down on the bed. I barry my head in the pillow and try to fall asleep.

 

 I can’t after about 30 minutes of trying I am accompanied by the sound of someone opening the door. I pretend to be asleep as someone comes and sits on the bed. ‘They left’ Magnus says.I flip over and look at him.’So we are ..alone?’

 

I say leaning closer to his face.He puts his hand on my hip and I lean in and kiss him. The kiss turns needy and very, very steamy. I grab him by the hips and pull him on top of me. He grinds down on me while expert lips attacked my neck.’Magnus ...wait.’ I say pulling back a little bit. ‘Whats wrong am I doing something you don’t like.’

 

My mind drifts to the way he was making me feel in all the right places.’No’ I basically yell. ‘Its just I'm a virgin.’ I say looking down like I should be guilty. He grabs my chin and makes me look up. ‘Your first time should be special so if you want to wait I will understand.’ He starts to pull away but I grab him.’I want it to be with you.’

 

He grabs the end of my shirt and pulls it above my head. Then he grabs his own tearing it from his body. He stops and stares at me. I rub my hand from his neck to his v-line. I trace his abs and push him back motioning him to lay down.

 

I kiss him and start to undo his pants. I bite his lower lip and pull it keeping eye contact the whole time. The moan was like fuel for me to keep going. I Take off his pants and kiss the inside of his thigh. My mind is racing, what if I do this wrong and he doesn’t want me. I start to kiss down his neck and his chest. 

When I get to the middle of his abdomen and I bite he arches his back. I kiss down his v-line biting his hips and then I pull down his boxers. I am actually nervous because I don’t understand how I'm gonna fit him all in my mouth.

 

I start slow. I start to suck on the head and Magnus arches his back bucking his hips into my mouth a bit.’Oh yes please just…..’ I take him all the way in gagging a bit but getting used to it. He starts to moan really loud that is how I know he is close. I think about pulling away but I want him.All of him. ‘Fuck..I'm gonna cum don’t stop….yes!” Magnus moans.

 

He throws his head back when he cums. But I don’t stop. It tastes a lot better then I thought it would. I suck him through his high. When he is done cumming he tries to push me off but I stay on sucking him deep. ‘Alec fucking please it ...fuck it feels so good…..can’t take it.’ he whines.

The over sensitivity making his body shake.’Your a warlock deal with it.’ I say as I go back to sucking him. He wraps his legs around my shoulders to try and prevent himself from shaking yet he fails.

 

I reach out and touch his face he looks me in the eyes and it makes the moment so much more beautiful. I pull back and kiss his thigh. I lean in and give him a gentle kiss. ‘I want to do this completely but it will hurt darling.’ Magnus says pulling me towards him.I rest my forehead on his and whisper.’That's part of it, I'll be fine.’ 

  
  


**_Magnus P.O.V_ **

I stand up and am impressed with myself for how fast I recovered. I am so amazed at how good Alec was for being a virgin. I unbutton his pants and pull them down. I take out his dick and swallow him down fast and deep. 

 

His head flings back into the mattress.’Fuck...yes your mouth is amazing.’ I do this till I know he is on the very edge. ‘Are you sure my love.’ I whisper. He nods his head. I snap my fingers and lube is in my hands. I spread some on my fingers and push into him.’Oww..slow please.’ Alec whispers his face wincing as I swirl my finger around trying to find the magical spot. When I find it Alec's face is a confusing mix of pain and pleasure. 

 

But after rubbing it over and over it is pure ecstasy. I add another finger repeating the same cycle. When I think he is stretched enough I spread lube on myself. I lay on top of him and whisper ’This is gonna hurt really bad for a couple of minutes but it’ll be fine after k.’

 

He nods his head.I put the tip in and Alec scratches long lines on my back. I am about to go a little more when Alec whispers ‘Can you just give me a minute.’ I kiss him and say ‘Of course.’ I wipe the tears that are falling because of the pain.’Wow I didn’t think it would hurt this much.’ Alec whispered.’The the first time is always the worst.’ I say kissing him all over to soothe.

 

’You can go more.’ Alec whispers. As I continue to push into him he bites me hard on the neck. ‘Wait just a second.’ Alec says his head falling back. ‘Of course love.’I say kissing him on his head.’Go’ Alec says wrapping his other leg around me.

 

I push in slowly. The farther I get the more whimpers. When I'm all the way in Alec grabs my hips and kisses me. He whispers ‘You can move now.’ I pull out slightly and push back in. He Grabs my hip which tells me he wants me to stop. So I immediatly stop.

 

I keep thrusting light thrusts until I hear a small moan escape Alec’s mouth. When his hips start to match my thrusts I pick up my speed only a little though. I don't want to hurt Alec but when Alec moans out a breathy. ‘Magnus..please faster.’ I know I can go more.

 

I Leave hickeys down his neck and thrust into him hard and fast hitting the magical every time.’oh..fuck I'm close Magnus please...just uh..yes ..touch me.’ Alec moans out.

 

I wrap my hands around him and thrust into him. I rub my fingers over the tip and start tugging at the speed of my thrusts. ‘Oh fuck, I'm cumming...yes..yes.’ Alec screams. He tightened around me which sent me over the edge.

 

When I pull out of him he moans and sits up. He pulls me by the back of the neck. ‘Thank you for making my first time perfect.’ Alec says smiling. I snap my fingers and the mess is gone. We both fall asleep cuddled up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write more smut?


	4. opening up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec tells Maryse that he is gay when she asks him to get married.

**_Alec P.O.V_ **

I woke up and Magnus was still sleeping and sat up I felt the pain. The immediate burn, I wonder if it always felt this way after sex. I sit up to put on my clothes and walk into the bathroom to find the familiar bottle of painkillers.

 

I walk back and find Magnus is moving a bit so I sit on the bed and shake him. He mumbles “Don’t...wanna.” I laugh because it is adorable.Magnus looks all messy and his makeup is smeared. “Magnus, wake up I'm about to leave,” I say grabbing his hand. He sits up and looks at me. “Wait, why are you leaving?” He says pointing at me.

 

I hit the pointer finger out of my face and he laughs. “I’m leaving because I am still a shadowhunter,” I say running my hand down his face. “Well you gonna hug me now shadowhunter,” Magnus says touching my hand. I sit up and wrap my arms around his lower back and upper back. He leaves a few wet kisses on my neck and shoulder. 

 

I pull away and kiss his forehead. “I’ll see you soon Magnus,” I say walking to the door. I leave and check my phone my mother is calling. I answer and put it towards my ear. “Alec when you get back to the institute we need to talk,” I say in return. “Mother I agree there is something I have to tell you.” I hang up and realize I'm about to tell her my big secret. The one I hated myself over. I get closer to the institute and my hands get shaky.

 

I open the Institute doors walking in and walking towards my room. I open the door and lock it.  I am sure I limped to my room due to obvious reasons. I hear a knock at the door so I stand up and unlock it. I open and it's my mother.  She walks and starts to babble. “Alexander our family needs to regain complete power over the institute and the only way it will is if one of the lightwoods gets married.” I am taken back a little by what she just said.

 

“Wait a second you want me to get married,” I say standing up which gives me a feeling of power in the situation.  She hums. “Mom, I'm not getting married are you insane,” She looks at me with eagle eyes “Excuse me you are gonna do as you are told and I've already picked out the perfect woman.” I sit down and stare at her. “No,” She looks at me and tries to explain her point. “We need to do this …” “I’m gay.” She looks at me with wide eyes.

 

Then I didn’t expect her to do this but she does she smiles really bright. “Alec, why didn’t you tell me? I’m your mother I'll love you no matter what,” I look up utterly shocked. She wraps her arms around me. “I’ll find you a guy then,” I take her arms away and stare at her. “Wait, no mom I'm kinda seeing someone,” She looks at me and mutters something under her breath. “Fine,”  She says walking out.

 

When she leaves I sit there and reflect.I think about last night. How perfect it was and how good it felt. But I don’t think it’ll ever feel that good. If I'm not with Magnus. God, he looked gorgeous.The way it felt to have someone else's skin on my skin. And his lips on my neck. It was amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I keep this one going.


End file.
